


Losing My Religion

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: A revision of my first fic ever put on here.Mark, Roger, and Mimi are not a perfect couple, but they’ve managed.





	Losing My Religion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



> As is the case with most of my fics, reader discretion is strongly advised. 
> 
> Damn, I have come a long way in my writing. I will always love the original LMR, and it will always hold a special place in my heart because it is the first ever fanfic I published on here, but nothing is ever truly a final draft. 
> 
> Enjoy.

         Ever since Roger saw _Little Shop Of Horrors,_ he’s taken to calling their street “Skid Row.”

         Mark keeps trying to get his boyfriend to behave. It’s hard, even when domming.

         Mimi agrees, her being their girlfriend.

         Mark stands in the middle of Times Square by himself, filming...something, but he’s not entirely sure what. He tends to zone out when he films, and he curses himself when he realizes he’s done it again. He shivers in the snow swirling around him out here and dashes to the club.

    Loud, pumping music comes out of the Catscratch, muffled by the snow until he walks into the entrance. Pink neon lights in the shape of dancers spell out the club’s name just above it. Mark kicks off his boots, hangs up his jacket, and wraps his precious scarf tighter around his neck as he walks to his girlfriend’s dressing room.

    “Hey!” Roger sits on the couch in there, his guitar in his lap, a faint smile on his lips. He waves to Mark as the small man comes in. “Done making love to your camera yet, Cohen?”

    Mark shakes his head, but his eyes are alight with glittering. He’s happy. He walks over and kisses Roger, who sits up just enough to meet Mark’s mouth. Mark sits down next to Roger and snuggles into his boyfriend. He sighs contentedly. Roger puts an arm around him, and he’s warm from the snow.

    Mimi is still putting on makeup for her show. “You came just in time, show starts in a few minutes.”

    Mark nods.

    Mimi turns to him. _Oh, God, she’s hot,_ Mark thinks. _How the fuck did I get so lucky?_

Mimi grins. “You’re cute,” she says to Mark as she leans down and gives him a peck on the cheek. “You guys wanna stay here or come in and-“

    “Well, I was thinking…” Roger glances at Mark. He has The Look.

    Mark blushes. Nods. Yes, he wants that.

    “Oh! Well, have fun! Love you both!” Mimi calls back as she leaves for her show.

    Roger picks up Mark and hugs him tightly. Mark hugs back, then Roger puts him down on the couch, and climbs on top of him.

    The only tricky part of this is pulling off their binders. Binders are unforgivingly tight when one tries to pull them off. But when that’s finished, Roger leans down again and kisses Mark, his hands behind Mark’s head.

    And Roger is good. There’s nothing that Mark doesn’t enjoy about this.


End file.
